Iron Masters
The Iron Masters are one of the five Tribes of the Moon. They are focused on the urban environment, accepting that the age of Pangea is over. They focus on Gifts of Knowledge, Technology and Shaping. Culture The Iron Masters see themselves as adepts of change, adapting to the rapid pace through which humanity manipulates the world of flesh and the Shadow Realm. They seek new ways to do things, but do not slavishly embrace every new thing that comes along. That, in its way, is every bit as rigid and inflexible as clinging to tradition because that’s the way it’s always been done. In the grand tradition of tricksters everywhere, the Iron Masters question everything they come across, and only what they deem worthy is permitted to remain. The Farsil Luhar keep in touch with each other, learning of changes that have come and how others have mastered them. Some Farsil Luhal keep in touch via Internet mailing lists or spirits who carry stories. Others hear nothing but the words of travelers. Some Iron Masters have their stories told throughout an area, while the reputation of a few spans the world. These legends and reputations are just another set of stories, and no Farsil Luhal can resist tinkering with tales of his own life. New threats like the Idigam demand a more concrete cooperation. Their tribal oath is to keep their chosen territory, formulated as Kul Kisura Udmeda - "Honor Your Territory in All Things". Iron Masters do everything with their territory in mind and each change is evaluated with the territory's well-being in mind. It also serves to focus the Iron Masters on a goal and gives them a vantage point from which to observe change. Totem The Iron Masters see in Sangrim-Ur the tracker of his brethren, the most curious and youngest child of Mother Moon and Father Wolf. They tell how he always asked questions to Father Wolf and when Urfarah was attacked, he was fascinated for the new possibilities this would give the world. He was one by the Uratha in a riddle-contest where the only possible way to trick him was cheating. Sagrim-Ur keeps tabs on its children far more frequently than other Totems. He occasionally chooses some as Avatars of his power, sends messages to express his enjoyment of a clever trick and slowly encourages Iron Masters to challenge the norms, no matter how withdrawn they were before the First Change. Territory Most Iron Masters prefer urban territories, whether a desolate urban sprawl or an eerily quiet rural town. In light of Red Wolf's commandment, Iron Masters work constantly to see that their territories are in impeccable condition and that all the spirits therein are pacified, but the larger an urban territory is, the harder it is to do so. Their borders are usually painstakingly marked, often in subtle ways that are only seen by those the Iron Masters see as offenses against the order in their land. The Hunt The Iron Masters hunt in accordance to their territory. Most hunts are proactive ways to aid the development of their land. Most hunts are long-time planned and the Iron Masters often use the apparatus of human society against the prey. They know which bank to call to disrupt the prey’s cashflow (and when to do it for maximum damage), who to bribe to get safehouses condemned and minions arrested, and so on. Organization Iron Masters are remarkably individualist when it comes to their packs. One might be comfortable in a pack ruled with an iron fist, while another prefers the egalitarian sharing of power that her pack practices. Though an Iron Master can often be contrary as any Elodoth, their credo of adaptation also applies to their systems of rank. They are most prone to use modern means of travel and communication to keep in touch with their tribemates, but a healthy worry of discovery keeps them from casually overusing these tools. As the Iron Masters well know, few phone lines are secure and the Internet is never safe. Lodges * Lodge of Arms * Lodge of Metal * Lodge of Scrolls * Lodge of Lightning * Lodge of Stones * Lodge of Spires * Lodge of Wires * Lodge of the Hidden Hunt References * , p. 95-97 * , p. 120-155 * , p.43-45 Category:Werewolf: The Forsaken glossary